The Last Prophecy
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Wincest.-Todo lo que serás ya estaba escrito, cada palabra pronunciada será el espejo de tu dolor, reflejando la culpa, alimentando el odio.
1. Senzafine

**TITULO:** The Last Prophecy

**Capítulo:** Senzafine

**Serie:** Supernatural

**Pairings****/Warning:** Wincest

**Category:** Slash. Angs, drama, etc (tengo que ser más específica?).

**Raiting:** Si te gusta esto, entonces creo que tienes edad para leerme.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **En algún punto del **_**fin**_**.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN:**shania_

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces bye, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad, welcome ^^_

* * *

En realidad concebí esta historia hace bastante tiempo pero los recursos eran limitados y…bueno, la cosa es que aquí esta, es relativamente corta, apenas tres capítulos, no muy melosos (debo confesar) pero es, creo, mi primer _largometraje_ de SPN.

Que lo disfruten (en verdad). Oh, y la letra de la canción dice mucho del chap, así que si pueden leerla (si, ya sé que a veces da pereza) pero es buen preámbulo jeje. Muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo y por permitirme, a pesar del tiempo, seguir con vida.

¡Vielen Dank! ^^

**KLF**

_Corre lento mi tiempo_

_deslizando su velo por mi piel desnuda_

_si traspasara el margen que me ha dado_

_quizá no estaría aquí_

_Y ahora qué sentido tiene_

_tratar de abrazar un pasado más puro_

_Mirando adelante me arriesgaré_

_pero podré responder a mis porqué._

_Todo lo que serás_

_ya estaba escrito_

_y si de verdad existe_

_este Dios ha fallado._

_Cada palabra pronunciada_

_Será el espejo de tu dolor_

_reflejando la culpa_

_alimentando el odio._

_Madre_

_Mi destino elijo_

_Si puedo resistir._

_Aún estoy en pie en este instante de pura locura_

_No sé si desear el bien o el mal_

_Aunque el pecado más fuerza me da_

_Y ahora qué sentido tiene_

_oponer resistencia a un destino marcado_

_No esperaré sentado_

_Sin tratar de resistirlo_

_Levantándome_

_Madre_

_Mi destino elijo_

_Si puedo resistir_

_Levantándome_

_No hay opción sin mí_

_No hay vida sin mí_

_**(Senzafine. **_

_**Lacuna Coil)**_

Sam enarcó la espalda cuando Dean lo penetró y solo pudo aferrarse con fuerza al barrote sobre su cabeza.

-Dean.-Susurró jadeante, entrecortadamente. De esa manera que podía hacer que los vellos del cuerpo entero del aludido se erizaran sin control.

-Sammy.-Respondió el otro mirando atentamente el resplandor en los ojos bicolor de su hermano.

-Más.

Y como Dean jamás le había negado nada a Sam respondió moviendo las caderas solo un poco más, ahí, en el punto donde la próstata del más joven quemó con deliciosa intensidad creando un efecto bilateral para el que entrelazó los dedos con la mano que descansaba en la cama.

-Bésame.-Jadeó el mayor recibiendo los labios de su hermano que lo devoraron prácticamente mientras ambos se movían al ritmo que sus propios cuerpos habían impuesto.

Jamás se sentarían a conversar sobre el momento preciso en el que todo aquel embrollo de sentimientos había llegado.

Nunca evocarían la razón de todo aquel amor acumulado y solo por ellos comprendido.

Simplemente se dejaban guiar por las emociones de dos corazones que latían al unísono y únicamente en presencia del otro. Por el amor que sentían uno por otro. Por las reacciones que su cuerpo tenían solo y especialmente cuando el otro lo tocaba.

Se amaban y tan imperceptiblemente como había llegado, así se quedaría.

Todo era tan fácil, tan sencillo que ninguna explicación contaba.

Sam gimió alto cuando Dean le mordió el cuello.

Podía sentirlo succionando, lamiendo, degustando el sabor metálico de la sangre que en pequeñas cantidades emanó de la herida. Pero no le importó, solo quería sentirlo cerca, fundiéndose con esa pasión que caracterizaba al otro. Deseaba estar así por siempre y jamás separarse.

Movió la cadera y Dean ahogó un grito, sintiendo que algo lo apretaba con deliciosa fuerza.

-Niño malcriado.-Murmuró entrecortadamente, por poco terminaba.

Sam sonrió, lamiendo sus labios, incitándolo con la mirada a continuar danzando, a continuar con ese ritmo cadencioso que ambos propiciaban en la cama.

Dean se movió con intensidad, penetrando al que continuó aferrándose con fuerza a los barrotes pero que en silencio le decía _no me dejes nunca, házmelo por siempre_.

Pero el orgasmo llegó unos segundos después, haciéndoles experimentar la más grande sensación.

Sus músculos se tensaron, la piel se erizó y por un glorioso momento pudieron tocar sus almas. Solo él y él, nadie más.

Dean cayó sobre Sam quien con un pequeño quejido le informó al otro de su satisfacción.

Respiraciones aceleradas pero la manera en la que se miraron era indescriptible. No podía ponérsele nombre a un sentimiento que rebasaba incluso al amor; lo que sentían iba más allá de toda palabra y realidad porque eso, eso que sentían solo en presencia del otro, al mirar al otro, al acariciarlo y hacerle más que el amor, no tenía un nombre terrenal porque siempre había existido entre los dos.

Las manos entrelazadas se oprimieron un poco y los labios de Dean formaron una pequeña sonrisa, pura satisfacción.

-Ha sido el mejor polvo desde…desde…

-¿Aquella vez en Alabama?

El ojiverde sonrió, lamiendo la herida que había abierto en el cuello de su hermano.

-Oh si, _sweet home Alabama_.-Canturreó, haciendo reír al que solo se dejaba _curar la herida._

El momento post orgásmico era el que Sam más disfrutaba, pues Dean se desprendía por unos momentos de la careta Winchester e interpretaba solamente a Dean, el hombre que le acariciaba la cadera, el rostro, el cabello, quien le obsequiaba pequeños besos de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo el que lo miraba como si no existiera nada más que él en todo el universo.

Eso no tenía precio y era precisamente lo que deseaba conservar por siempre.

-Hey, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿hice algo mal?

Sonrió, negando de inmediato.

-Nada, todo es perfecto.

-Tú y tus palabras cursis de películas de chica. Jamás entenderé eso de ti.-Dijo, moviéndose hacia su lado de la cama.

Y era mejor así porque ni él mismo se entendía.

-Oh, cállate y sigue abrazándome.

Era el momento perfecto para una broma mordaz pero dejó pasarla.

-Otro día será.-Murmuró el ojiverde, halando a su hermano y abrazándolo como se lo pedía.

Sam aspiró el aroma de Dean, todo varonil, todo carretera, todo cerveza, sal, pólvora, gasolina y él mismo. Era un aroma inconfundible que siempre reconocería y recordaría.

-¿Qué tienes?-Volvió a indagar el mayor ante el inusual silencio. Por lo regular después del sexo Sam hablaba y hablaba de cosas idiotas que él solo escuchaba porque estaba agotado.

Que no dijera ni _pio_, era preocupante.

-Nada, solo…solo quiero estar así, sin hacer o decir nada, ¿es eso tan malo?

Dean enarcó una ceja pero igual el maldito mundo podía estarse yendo al carajo y a ellos, después del sexo claro está, no les importaba ni un reverendo pepino. Así que asintió y continuó con sus semi caricias.

Sam cerró los ojos y simplemente disfrutó.

Le encantaba que Dean hiciera eso con los dedos, que mandara ondas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo sensible y le hiciera experimentar cosas que solo él, sus manos y su destreza, eran capaces de crear.

Dean era su mundo, era su todo, no tenía nada ni a nadie más y no le importaba. Mientras su hermano estuviera a salvo, el mundo podía acabarse y punto.

Eso le recordaba la guerra descomunal que se llevaba a cabo día con día entre el bien y el mal, en el mundo de _afuera_.

Por alguna extraña ironía de la vida, el mal estaba ganando (que novedad), pero el lado de la luz no perdía la esperanza.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la infinidad de demonios que había aniquilado, pero eso no importaba porque siempre volvían más y más.

El mundo decía que por fin el Apocalipsis había llegado, pero como pactó con Dean _no volver a decir gracias a quién, _lo dejaría así.

Pero era inevitable no decirlo, cuando cada cazador que aun vivía y cada ángel y demonio lo recordaban a cada segundo.

Tal parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para atormentarlo, y si que lo lograban.

-¿Vas a dormir o prefieres…?

-Tengo sueño.-Asintió, besando efímeramente los labios de su compañero.-Pero antes de eso… ¿podríamos tomar una cerveza?

Dean lo miró con desconcierto pero aceptó.

Observó a Sam levantarse por un par de botellas y pensó detenidamente en lo que sucedía.

Acababan de tener el sexo más maravilloso de todos y el inusual comportamiento de su hermano lo estaba preocupando.

Por lo regular en esos momentos estarían haciéndolo de nuevo, o al menos un _derivado_ del sexo. ¿Dormir? Dormir era para el día siguiente, cuando ninguno quisiera levantarse ni ir al restaurante de la esquina por comida, entonces tendrían que pelear sobre la cama y el primero en gemir sería el perdedor.

¿Dormir?, ¿para qué hacerlo cuando _amarse_ era todo lo que contaba?

-¿Estas bien, _enano_?-Indagó, tomando la botella que le cedía.

-Si, ya te dije que si.-Sonrió, sentándose a su lado para sujetar su mano libre.-Brindemos por nosotros, ¿si?

Ok, eso era extraño.

-Sam…

-Por favor, ¿si?

Los ojos de cachorro de aparador, ¿por qué JAMÁS podía negarle nada a esos ojos?

-Está bien, por nosotros. ¿Contento?

El otro lo miró lo que parecieron años antes de chocar la botella con la otra y asentir.

-Por nosotros, por ti y por mí Dean, solo por nosotros.

El ojiverde bebió un largo trago de cerveza antes de volver a mirar a su hermano menor. Algo le ocurría.

-Sam…

-¿Me lo haces de nuevo?

A lo mejor el día veintiocho había llegado más temprano de lo que recordaba, si tuviera un calendario seguro encontraría un enorme círculo rojo encerrando el día, pero como no lo tenía…

-De acuerdo, pero cuando terminemos me explicarás lo que te ocurre, ¿está bien?

Sam asintió besando los labios que respondieron de inmediato.

Y pudo haber sido un magnífico _segundo round_ pero no bien pasar a morderle la oreja, Dean cayó dormido.

En otras circunstancias Sam se habría indignado, incluso habría golpeado a su hermano por semejante idiotez, pero esa ocasión era diferente.

Poco a poco se desenredó del cuerpo que lo aprisionaba y lo dejó descansando sobre la almohada.

Acarició el rostro, los cabellos, el cuerpo entero en un toque que pareció milenario antes de rozar los labios del otro y atreverse a robarle un beso.

-Te amo.-Susurró, sabiendo que Dean jamás le diría lo mismo en _su sano juicio_, pero sabiendo también que él sentía lo mismo.

Se incorporó de la cama, cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano con la sábana y buscó su ropa regada en el piso.

Se vistió lentamente, sin prisa alguna, mirando las paredes manchadas y la alfombra corroída por el tiempo.

La ciudad cambiaría siempre, pero los hoteles serían los mismos, ¿por qué nunca se pagaron alguno fino?

-Ideas de Dean.-Dijo, mirando al durmiente que ajeno se encontraba a todo eso.

No se llevaría nada, absolutamente nada, por eso después de anudarse las botas se giró nuevamente hacia su hermano y sin poder evitarlo, como lo había planeado, se acercó a él y volvió a besarle.

Dean ni siquiera se enteraría, el somnífero era demasiado fuerte, como para _tumbar a un búfalo_, había dicho el hombre que se lo vendió.

Si sus cálculos no erraban, su hermano dormiría al menos dos días, tiempo suficiente para terminar con todo lo que tenía que hacer. Él se aseguraría de que no le ocurriera nada y que al despertar todo fuera solo un hermoso recuerdo en la memoria, algo que preservar para siempre.

-Te amo.-Volvió a repetir como para recordarse así mismo el voto silencioso que se hacían mutuamente cada vez que se miraban.-Por siempre, no lo olvides a pesar de lo que pueda suceder. Guarda en la memoria todos los momentos que hemos vivido, en los que hemos estado juntos y aunque me digas _niña_, también aquella primera vez. Guárdala Dean, guárdala dónde no puedan arrebatártela porque junto con esta noche, junto con las caricias y todo lo que pudimos decirnos, es lo único que te quedará de mí. Te amo, te amo, jamás lo olvides.

Aspiró una vez más su aroma y sin mirar atrás salió.

Lo más difícil quizá fue, no el hecho de haber engañado a su hermano, haberlo drogado y no haberle contado sus planes, no, lo más difícil fue cerrar la puerta sin mirarlo una última vez. El corazón se le encogió y respiró varias veces para poder avanzar sin sucumbir al deseo de retornar y quedarse a su lado, abrazarlo y esperar a que despertara para volver a probar los besos, las caricias, todo Dean.

Pero no podía, había hecho ya un pacto y lo cumpliría. Para eso había nacido.

-¿Muy difícil dejar ese cuerpo solo en cama?-Indagó una voz con sorna.

-Cállate.

-Huy, que carácter. Y eso que te diste tú tiempo para…

-No te le acerques, lo prometiste.

Miró a su interlocutor, el cual asintió después de una estruendosa carcajada.

-Si, si, y también prometí que nadie se le acercaría tampoco, en especial Castiel.

Sam enarcó una ceja y asintió.

-Sobre todo él.

-Pierde cuidado, _Sammy_, yo cuidaré bien de _tú Dean_.

-Mas te vale, o te juro que…

-Ts, ts, ts, nada de juramentos que luego no cumplirás.-Negó con el dedo.-Mejor enfoquémonos en lo que nos concierne.

El más alto asintió, subiendo al Ferrari rojo que el otro conducía.

-¿Te gusta?

-Clásico de ti.

-¡Claro, hombre!, no podíamos ir directo a la boca del diablo en un _escarabajo Wolsvagen_, ¿verdad?

Sam negó y mientras el conductor arrancaba el motor, con mucho ruido innecesario de trasfondo, miró por el espejo lateral.

-Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme, Dean.

-Eso lo dudo.

-Cállate y conduce, Gabriel. Esto debe terminar ahora.

El aludido giró los ojos pero aun así aumentó la velocidad.

Nada de eso tenía gracia si lo que se avecinaba eran catástrofes, sin embargo su pasajero estaba decidido a _hacerlo_ y siendo realistas, nadie más podría.

Así que simplemente lo miró de reojo y afianzó su promesa: él cuidaría de Dean Winchester porque el muchacho estaba por quedarse sin _hermanoamante _en cualquier momento.

Y lo más gracioso era, que ni siquiera se enteraría.

La que se armaría cuando despertara.

Todo fue planeado metódicamente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Un día el _arcángel Gabriel_ se le presentó mientras pretendía comprar café en un pueblo perdido de Milwaukee.

-_Tengo que hablar contigo.-_ Dijo, sin mofa o deseos de hacer una de sus clásicas jugarretas.

_-Ahora no, estoy ocupado_.- Desafió el muchacho, pasando de largo al _arcángel_ que enfundado en un inusual y elegante traje negro, lo siguió unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-_Es en serio, Sam, necesitamos hablar._

El aludido se detuvo pero no hizo el amago de querer enfrentarlo.

Ese _ente-cosa-lo que fuera_ ya les había causado millones de problemas y embauques como para fiarse de él, así que con una mano buscó en su chaqueta y encontró el frasquito que desde hacía un tiempo siempre cargaba: _Aceite puro,_ para alguna emergencia del tipo _divino_.

-_No sé cómo logras encontrarnos, pero déjame decirte que no caeré en tus trampas Lucky, Gabriel, o como quiera que te llames._

El otro sonrió.

-_Si, así me llamo. O al menos así me he llamado desde que el mundo era solo un grano de arena._

Esa risita le erizaba el cuerpo con desesperación, así que se giró. Era mejor tenerlo de frente y estar preparado a que lo tomaran por sorpresa, como el _angelito_ estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

-_¿Qué quieres?_-Indagó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-_Huy, cálmate, ni que nos viéramos todos los días_.-Bromeó, pero se lo pensó mejor al mirar las facciones molestas del chico frente a él, por eso suspiró y se enserió.-_De acuerdo, solo quiero conversar de lo que últimamente ha acontecido por estos lugares._

_-Si te refieres al Apocalipsis, creo que ya lo había notado, muchas gracias.-_Gruñó al girarse pero el otro lo detuvo.

-_Es precisamente de eso sobre lo que quiero hablarte._

Sam lo miró fijamente por algunos minutos. De ese…_ente_, podía esperarse todo. Además no podía confiar en él porque cuando quiso hacerlo…

-_Te prometo que solo hablaremos, ¿está bien? Solo quiero eso._

Desde que tenía uso de razón no podía resistir no darle una oportunidad a la gente. Se la dio a Dean innumerables veces tras sus bromas, incluso a su padre a pesar de pelar en todo momento.

-_¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no es un truco más?_-Indagó, tratando de encontrar el embauque.

-_No lo sé.-_Respondió el otro tras alzarse de hombros.-_Solo te queda confiar._

Tenía un arma oculta, una daga especial que Castiel había hecho para Dean y para él, además estaba el aceite que era capaz de retener a un arcángel.

-_No tienes que pensar en todo el arsenal que llevas contigo solo para asegurarte de que estás bien protegido. Te aseguro que nada más hablaremos._

Le costaba creer pero lo haría. _Gabriel _no los había buscado nunca directamente, siempre en medio de bromas y encrucijadas complicadas. Quizá por esa vez lo que pretendía era de verdad conversar.

-_Bien, hablemos._

_-No, aquí no, hagámoslo en un lugar más cómodo._

No le dio tiempo de agregar nada cuando el arcángel chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato aparecieron en una calle concurrida.

-_París, me encanta París, pero sobre todo sus pequeños cafés bohemios, ¿a ti no?_

Siempre había querido visitar Francia de alguna manera, pero jamás se le ocurrió que lo haría de esa forma y menos en compañía de un arcángel.

-_Vamos, siéntate, no te voy a comer_.-Se mofó, observando que el cazador se sentaba frente a él.

Transcurrió un minuto entero hasta que una sonriente camarera les ofreció las cartas.

-_Te recomiendo el pastel de fromage de müeres_ _y el té con esencias indias. Muy reconfortante cuando tienes demasiado estrés acumulado._

_-No vine aquí a tener una cita contigo, Gabriel._

_-Eso ya lo sé. Para citas, besos, etc, pasamos directamente al departamento de Imapalas, carreteras y Dean Winchester, ¿verdad?_

Ni siquiera quiso saber cómo se había enterado de lo que tenía con su hermano, así que simplemente lo dejó pasar.

Estaba comenzando a entender que era inútil sorprenderse ya de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-_No hartes mi paciencia, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

Tras ordenar a la mesera en un perfecto francés, miró a Sam.

-_Si, si, siempre los negocios antes de cualquier otra cosa. Igual que mi familia.-_Murmuró, teniendo en cuenta que el Winchester podía saber cosas sobre él que ni siquiera le había relatado. Todo gracias al ángel rebelde Castiel tras la cortina uno.

-_¿Y?_

_-Y…lo que sucede es que me reuní hace relativamente poco con algunos primos segundos, tíos y esas cosas, ya sabes, reuniones familiares. Apestan._

Sam solo frunció el entrecejo.

-_Bien, bien, bueno tú sabes, después de aquella pequeña aventurilla que tuvimos en el mundo de la televisión tú…¿cómo debo llamarlo?, ¿hermano? Me hizo entender que no podía estar alejado de mi familia como un fugitivo, así que intercepté algunos cuantos del clan y memoramos viejos y mejores tiempos._

_-¿Y me trajiste al otro lado del mundo solo porque necesitabas terapia gratis?_

El arcángel rió con estruendo.

_-Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, siempre tan juguetón y divertido. ¿Te has dado cuenta que siempre somos tú y yo los involucrados? Alguna vez deberíamos traer a Dean para conversar de…_

Sam puso sobre la mesa, de manera poco amable, un frasquito con un contenido que el arcángel conocía perfectamente bien. Eso fue todo lo que el cazador tuvo que decir para que su interlocutor entendiera que su paciencia estaba a punto de acabarse.

¿Quería una oportunidad? Que la aprovechara.

-_No eres del tipo parlanchín, ¿verdad?_

_-No me importa si tengo que regresar en bote de remos o te dejo atrapado durante toda la eternidad, no estoy jugando._

_-Creo que Dean te ha absorbido más de…Ok, ok, te diré para qué te traje aquí._

La mesera interrumpió únicamente una vez más antes de desaparecer y dejarlos solos con el magnífico paisaje parisiense de fondo.

-_Como te dije, me reuní con varios familiares y entre las charlas de: "¿recuerdas el último casi Apocalipsis?" y "¿Cómo has estado en los últimos tres mil años?", alguien por ahí mencionó una vieja leyenda que me interesó._

_-¿Y eso tiene que ver conmigo por?_

_-Por la misma razón de que TODO tiene que ver contigo desde el día en que naciste. Daaaaa, eso es tannn obvio._

Sam comenzaba a pensar que todo eso era una perdida infernal de tiempo. Seguramente Dean estaría muy preocupado por él y el hecho de que estuviera en el _puto_ Paris no ayudaba en mucho.

-_Mira, si accedí a hablar contigo es…_

_-¿Te suena en algo "la mano del diablo"?_

Sam lo miró fijamente antes de negar.

_-Lo sabía.-_Sonrió el otro con cierta sorna.-_Como sé también que esto va a interesarte._

_-¿Es algún truco tuyo?_

El arcángel negó mientras tomaba lo que fuera que había ordenado de beber.

-_Te doy mi palabra de que todo lo que voy a decirte es cien por ciento verdadero. Y que es, en definitiva, la última esperanza que tenemos para acabar con todo esto._

_-¿Qué tenemos?_

_-Claro, hombre, ¿a caso piensas que me gusta estar en guerra siempre? Yo prefiero la paz._

_-Y esconderte como cobarde._

Fue el turno del arcángel de mirar con cierto enfado al cazador, pero muy en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía.

-_Haré de cuenta que no dijiste nada y te pondré sobre la mesas las cartas. _

_-Las cuales me imagino que tienen ciertas consecuencias, ¿verdad?_

_-Siempre tan sabiondo. Ahora entiendo porqué Dean prefiere encamarte a hablar contigo._

Sam dejaría pasar eso solo por esa vez. Si Gabriel estaba hablándole de lo que parecía una _alternativa_, era momento de escucharla.

-_Pero te advierto.-_Indicó el arcángel antes de comenzar su relato.-_Si tomas tú decisión no podrás salir de ella. Sea cual sea._

Sam lo sabía, estaba preparado, así que le dio luz verde al arcángel para que _cantara._

-_"Si todo es para revertir el mal que he hecho, entonces lo acepto"_

Aunque estaba listo, nada lo hizo para lo que el arcángel Gabriel le expuso en tan inusual seriedad y confidencia.

Jamás lo habría imaginado.

Si hubiera tenido que contar el tiempo, para él había sido infinito.

Todo giró demasiado aprisa después de la inusual charla con Gabriel. Su cabeza era un panal completo que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Le había dado vueltas a la oferta un millón de veces y en todos, absolutamente en todos los posibles finales que traería ese plan, simplemente no veía un error.

Todo era tan perfecto que los escalofríos cruzaban su cuerpo uno tras otro.

Era de esperarse que la idea surgiera irónicamente del lado de la _luz, _pero jamás se imagino que pudiera ser precisamente de quien menos se imaginó.

-_¿Sabes algo? Comienzo a pensar que el hechizo que me puso Castiel no sirve contigo, ¿verdad?_

El arcángel sonrió ampliamente.

-_No. Demasiados años entre humanos como para caer en viejos sortilegios de un ángel rebelde._

Sam podía intuirlo, sin embargo no había _citado_ al arcángel simplemente para hablar de hechizos. Lo que tenía que tratar con él era algo mucho más delicado. Una decisión que equivalía a la salvación del mundo entero.

-_Mi única condición…_

_-Si, ya decía yo que había un pero._

Sam gruñó, sin embargo continuó hablando como si no le hubieran interrumpido.

_-Mi única condición es que cuides de él. ¿Lo harás?_

Gabriel enarcó una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa de mofa.

-_¿Escuché bien? Me estas pidiendo a MÍ, que cuide de tú…de tú…_

_-Si, te estoy pidiendo a ti que cuides de mi hermano._

El arcángel rió con estruendo, algo que cansó fácilmente al cazador.

_-¿Puedo o no puedo contar contigo?_

_-Claro, es solo que…claro, claro, lo haré. Solo…respóndeme la duda del millón de dólares._-Dijo, tratando de detener su risa.-_ ¿Porqué yo? Es decir, no que me disguste la idea de divertirme un poco con tú…hermano, pero teniendo a otros como Castiel, que estaría saltando de alegría…_

_-Precisamente por eso. Castiel…sobre todo de él tienes que protegerlo. Aunque es, o fuera un ángel, no me confío de él._

_-Oh, ¿es que a caso veo celos en el mundo feliz del incesto?_

Sam tomó por el cuello al que en antaño le hiciera sufrir una y otra vez la muerte de su hermano, y lo miró como quien pretende congelar hasta el infierno.

-_Es mi única petición. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, siempre y cuando Dean esté fuera de todo peligro._

_-Ok, ok.-_Tosió el arcángel, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre.-_Te prometo que me encargaré de él…de la buena manera._

Sam lo soltó y el otro lo miró un poco dolido mientras desarrugaba su chaqueta.

_-Humanos que no pueden controlar sus sentimentalismo.-_Bufó.-_Al menos asegúrate de que te coja bien antes de irte._

_-Lo haré._

Gabriel giró los ojos pero asintió.

-_Muy bien, dime como hacerlo._

_-¿Entonces confiarás en mi así sin más?_

_-No me queda otra opción. Además.-_Señaló el cazador suavizando sus facciones.-_Yo creo que tus promesas valen de algo, por muy _niño rebelde_ que quieras llegar a comportarte._

El arcángel sonrió. Si la vida hubiera sido diferente y las circunstancias otras…

_-Por algo siempre te elegí, Sammy._

El aludido no efectuó movimiento alguno, la mirada decidida habló por él.

_-De acuerdo, cuando tú digas, Sam._

_-Mañana en la noche. Tú solo espera a que…_

_-Entiendo, entiendo. Tienes que despedirte, ¿verdad?_

El chico asintió, importándole muy poco la burla que el otro pudiera hacer. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa esta nunca llegó.

_-Lo que me gusta de los seres humanos es que tienen sentimientos muy diversos en ese único y pequeño cuerpecito que poseen._

_Estaré esperando tú señal, Sam._

Gabriel desapareció y con él la última línea de resistencia del cazador.

Con la mente en blanco, decisión en la mirada y un pequeño gotero en la mano derecha, es que se apresuró a llegar al hotel al que sería su último día con la persona que amaba.

Todo era sencillo, si se veía desde el punto de vista en el que Gabriel se lo había expuesto.

-_Es un endorcismo._

_-¿Un qué?_

_-Endorcismo. ¿Qué a caso ustedes los humanos no saben nada?_

El cazador enarcó la ceja y el arcángel suspiró exasperado.

-_Es como un exorcismo pero al revés._

_-Si, eso lo capté genio, lo que no sé es…_

_-Cuenta la _leyenda_, que solo aquel con _alma_ será capaz de hacerlo. Es algo sumamente peligroso y que nadie ha llevado a cabo jamás._

_-Si nadie lo ha hecho, entonces cómo sabes…_

_-Porque fue creado directamente por mi Padre, por si algo salía de su control y no podía remediarlo._

_-¿Cómo esto?_

El arcángel asintió.

-_¿Y qué tiene de espectacular?_

_-Niño, ¿en serio no ves el alcance de lo que te estoy diciendo?_

Gabriel gruñó ante la falta de palabras de su interlocutor.

_-Sam, esto puede acabar a Lucifer en el acto. Así.-_Chasqueó con una sonrisa.-_Tan rápido como parpadear._

Sam no podía creerlo.

-_Me estás diciendo… ¡¿Y qué hay que hacer?!_

_-Hey, tranquilo tigre, que aún no termino de explicar. Esto no es como ir de pic-nic o a la feria, esto es mucho más complicado de lo que parece. El endorcismo, o como preferimos llamarlo nosotros, la _mano del diablo_, es como un exorcismo pero por dentro._

_-¿Y eso cómo se hace?_

El arcángel miró al joven fijamente antes de que este comprendiera.

-_No eres tonto, Sam, por eso fuiste elegido desde antes de nacer. La profecía lo dictaba y ahora serás tú mismo quien acabe con todo._

_-¿Profecía? Pero de qué demonios me estás…_

_-"Solo aquel que nazca de un pacto y beba sangre de demonio será capaz de elevar la oscuridad o extinguirla". Eso es en resumen práctico._

Efectivamente, no era ningún tonto y aunque no conocía dicha profecía…venga, que se la habían estado restregando indirectamente en la cara desde siempre. ¿Cómo no _saber-intuir_ que él era quien lo empezaba, pero también quien lo terminaba?

-_¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

Gabriel suspiró. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, al menos en presencia de un humano.

_-No es nada sencillo._

_-Eso ya me lo dijiste._

_-Es que en verdad no lo es. Para poder llegar al endorcismo, tienes que…tienes que terminar contigo mismo._

Ok, eso si no lo esperaba.

-_¿Qué?_

_-Es un conjuro demasiado poderoso como para que un simple humano pueda soportar todo el peso del universo en tan débil cuerpo._

El cazador exigió una mejor explicación.

-_Sam…lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que el sortilegio irá directamente a tú cuerpo y que es, ese mismo cuerpo, quien tendrá que acoger a Lucifer para poder terminar con él desde adentro. Por eso le llaman _la mano del diablo.

Hasta ese momento Sam Winchester no fue consciente de lo que el arcángel le decía.

Sabía que debía enfrentarse al mal de un momento a otro pero… ¿así?

-_¿Qué pasará cuando termine con él?_

El rostro desanimado de Gabriel no le dio buena espina.

-_Sam, ¿tú has visto lo que la posesión le hace a un cuerpo? No decir la de un arcángel, creo que la has visto._

No necesitó saber más. Decir _SI_ equivalía a Morir.

_-En el caso, muy, muy, muyyyy remoto caso de que tú cuerpo resistiera…tú mente no lo haría Sam y estarías destinado a vivir, si es que también lo haces, como vegetal o como uno de esos humanos que viven en la _casa de la risa. _Como vez, no exageraba en decirte que esta decisión debes pensarla muy bien, pues prácticamente…_

_-Estoy perdiéndolo todo._

El arcángel asintió, era exactamente a ese punto dónde deseaba llegar. Lo había meditado muy bien antes de buscar y contárselo al menor de los Winchester, pero dado el holocausto que estaba comenzando a ser evidente y ante la derrota de la _luz_…podía, quizá, aceptar (indirectamente) que era un cobarde al no enfrentarse a su familia, pero de eso a mirarlos perecer y con ellos al mundo…prefería hablar de lo que había descubierto a saber que no había movido ni un dedo por tratar de solucionar las cosas. ¿Qué clase de arcángel sería?

_-Entonces, ¿cómo funciona el hechizo?_

Sonrió, no se había equivocado de persona.

_-Es algo muy poderoso, del cómo se hará no tienes porqué preocuparte, sino de lo que sigue._

_Cuando todo el poder del sortilegio se encuentre en tú interior, tendrás que aceptar ser la vasija y permitir que Lucifer entre en ti._

_-¿Entonces el hechizo se activa y fin de la función?_

_-¿Te parece así de fácil?_

El cazador negó con un gesto irónico.

A veces, pensaba, estar con Dean dejaba secuelas.

-_No será en el acto, Sam, pero al menos el daño a su esencia si se hará. El resto depende de tú cuerpo y de la poca capacidad de razonamiento que pueda llegar a quedarte después de todo esto._

_-¿Es decir, que mi cuerpo será el recipiente del Diablo y no obstante también quien lo matará?_

_-Si lo vemos de esa manera y en dado caso que resistas, lo cual debes hacer…si. Fácil, ¿no?_

La expresión del muchacho no era para nada amigable.

Y era comprensible, le estaba pidiendo dejar de existir para salvar a toda la humanidad, pero no obstante también le pedía que fuera fuerte para que su cuerpo y el pequeño pedazo de conciencia que le quedara, pudieran terminar con la esencia de Lucifer.

Imposible, tal vez, pero Gabriel estaba seguro de que Sam lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo.

-_Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿por qué se llama la mano del diablo?_

Gabriel rió.

-_Porqué Padre hizo todo en siete días, ¿crees que iba a tener tiempo de pensar en nombres?_

Sam sonrió, dispersando un poco la atmósfera amarga.

-_No es que su propia mano vaya a terminar con él, Sam, pero relativamente tú poder será tan fuerte que él también terminará sucumbiendo. A lo que me refiero es que él mismo terminará por cooperar. A eso se refiere._

El joven cazador lo meditó un momento pero aun así no se atrevió a resolver nada aun.

-_¿Se dará cuenta de la trampa?_

Gabriel negó.

_-Es algo tan sutil e imperceptible que no lo sabrá, ni aunque haya absorbido tu mente. Si no me hubiera enterado de que existe, ni siquiera yo lo sabría. Como verás, es un secreto muy bien resguardado que salió de los labios de quien tenía que salir para una buena causa._

Sam lo comprendía pero su corazón, que comenzaba a encogerse con el temor que nunca había experimentado, no lo dejaba pensar.

-_No hace falta que te diga que no tienes que decidir de inmediato, pero entre más pronto sea, más pronto tendremos algo que hacer antes de la salvación o perdición definitiva._

_-Tienes mucha fe en mi, Gabriel. ¿Cómo sabes que no los defraudaré? Castiel…los ángeles no creen en mí, ¿por qué tú sí?_

El arcángel sonrió sinceramente mientras lo miraba.

-_Castiel puede irse por un tubo cuando quiera, al igual que todos los demás ineptos. Si creo en ti es porque…no sé, solo creo. Así que si deseas pelear no me decepciones, ¿ok?_- Guiñó con coquetería, extrayendo una leve sonrisa del cazador.

Lo único que Sam deseaba hacer era regresar a donde Dean y abrazarse a él para siempre, pero las palabras del arcángel revoloteaban en su cabeza y la posibilidad de hacer, por fin, algo bueno aun en contra de las expectativas, tentaba a su corazón.

No era difícil aceptar, lo difícil era dejar todo él en el olvido, todas sus memorias, experiencias, habilidades, conocimientos, pero sobre todo a la persona que de pronto apareció nítidamente en sus pensamientos.

-_Dean._

El sortilegio fue complicado, tanto que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de que Rafael, aquel arcángel reacio y obstinado que conoció algún tiempo atrás, los hubiera ayudado.

-_Todo lo hago por el bien de la humanidad_.-Fue su defensa, aunque Gabriel le explicaría horas más tarde que era un hechizo que solo Dios y los arcángeles podían realizar.

No dolió, ni ardió en diez mil llamas ni nada explotó dentro o fuera de él. Se sintió como lluvia cálida cayendo en su rostro junto con millones de plegarias que había dejado de decir y escuchar ante la cruda realidad.

-_Lo que suceda a partir de ahora es cuestión tuya solamente.-_Aclaró Rafael, no muy convencido de que todo eso fuera a salir bien.

-_No le hagas caso al gruñón de mi hermano, Sammy. Lo que pasa es que tiene envidia porque este _megaimportante_ plan no se le ocurrió a él._

Rafael bufó y Gabriel solo rió.

Sam pudo ver que a pesar de los años separados, existía algo entre ellos que era más fuerte incluso que el odio o la aparente indiferencia.

Amor de hermanos que jamás se desvanecería, a pesar de la traición.

-_Ya es hora, Sam._-Apremió Gabriel, sabiendo que el tiempo estaba corriendo.

Había tomado ya una decisión y nadie daría un paso atrás. Eso era seguro.

Y fue en Detroit, como lo dijo Lucifer, el destino final y cuando Sam, con la mirada desprovista de duda, pura confianza hacia sí mismo y la humanidad, dijo "_SI"_ sintió algo latir con fuerza en su interior.

Quizá era esperanza u algo al que ya no supo poner nombre.

Su destino, la profecía se estaba cumpliendo y solo rogaba, si es que alguien lo estaba escuchando, para que Dean, todo lo que le importaba, fuera capaz de perdonarlo algún día.

-_ No hay opción sin mí. No hay vida sin mí._

_**Continuará…**_

_**KLF**_

_Diciembre 2009_


	2. When a Dead Man Walks

**TITULO:** The Last Prophecy

**Capítulo:** When a Dead Man Walks

**Serie:** Supernatural

**Pairings/Warning:** Wincest

**Category:** Slash. Angs, drama, etc (tengo que ser más específica?).

**Raiting:** Si te gusta esto, entonces creo que tienes edad para leerme.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **En algún punto del **_**fin**_**.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN:**shania_

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces bye, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad, welcome ^^_

_Paranoia_

_en el que pienso que no soy confidente,_

_sangre en mis manos que no puedo negar,_

_un zumbido en mis oídos que me vuelve loco,_

_pero no puedo ver atrás,_

_mientras estoy esperando morir,_

_no puedo mirar atrás,_

_en una extraña maña,_

_voy a continuar,_

_y la esperanza de mi corazón está seca,_

_pero no puedo mirar atrás,_

_pero no puedo responder,_

_no puedo mirar atrás_

_mientras estoy esperando mentir,_

_voy a continuar,_

_mientras ellos quieren decidir por mí_

_una vez más,_

_viviendo en una jaula,_

_están matándome._

_Paranoia,_

_en el que pienso que no soy confidente,_

_una pequeña esperanza que quema en mi aliento,_

_una sonrisa amarga que me complace en el final._

_**(When a Dead Man Walks **_

_**Lacuna Coil)**_

El dolor era inmenso pero también el odio en la mirada verde, que de haber podio, lo habría aniquilado.

-No me mires así, yo…

-Cállate, solo…cállate pedazo de…

Y aunque deseaba terminar la frase no pudo hacerlo, simplemente porque el corazón le dolía al extremo de sangrar. Por eso, ante el impulso de hacer algo de lo cual sabía no se arrepentiría, prefirió alejarse y tratar de analizar las cosas en frío. Pero el cuerpo inerte delante de él se lo impedía.

Por todos los _infiernos_ que estaba a punto de darse un tiro.

Castiel lo miró y aunque sus facciones casi inexpresivas no cambiaron en mucho, su cuerpo si lo hizo por él, acercándose al joven que parecía que de un momento a otro moriría. Sin embargo ni bien faltarle escaso metro para tomar su hombro e intentar, de alguna forma, consolarle, algo lo detuvo.

-Gabriel.-Gruñó el ángel, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando de forma enfadada al arcángel que solo rió.

-Lo siento, _hermanito_, pero no es mi culpa.

-¡Quita YA esta maldita barrera!-Ordenó el ángel pero el otro continuó riendo.

-Oh, esto es tannn divertido. De verdad no me canso de mirarlo, podría hacerlo una y otra y otra…

-¡Cállate!-Ordenó el hombre de la silla de ruedas, mientras era él quien se acercaba al muchacho que miraba por la ventana.-Vamos Dean, no te puedes dejar derrumbar de esta manera. Hemos…haz pasado por cosas mucho más complicadas que esto, ya verás que…

-¿Encontraremos la solución?-Indagó el aludido con un dejo de ironía, mientras su ojos mostraban el dolor que estaba matándolo por dentro.-No creo que esta vez exista nada que se pueda hacer Bobby, solo…

-Matarlo.-Asintió Chuck y por la forma en cómo Bobby y Castiel lo miraron, intuyó que no había sido buena idea hablar.

-Aunque te incomode, él tiene razón, Dean. No existe otra solución.-Aceptó Castiel intentando una vez más acercarse al cazador, pero la barrera invisible se lo volvió a impedir. Maldijo por lo bajo sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. Por las halas que aún le quedaban, iba a hacer que el arcángel de pacotilla retirara ese hechizo ya fuera lo último que hiciera. No era posible que ya no pudiera acercase a Dean para nada, la falta de contacto con su cuerpo lo estaba frustrando.

El cazador solo contrajo los puños y salió de la vieja casa, que como siempre, era el marco de reunión de todo.

El aire era frío, un frío que ni siquiera sintió aunque le cortara como navaja. El odio, la desesperación, el dolor lo asfixiaban y estaba seguro que de un momento a otro estallaría, y no precisamente con un buen fin. Sentía que se desmoronaba y que nadie lo comprendía.

¿Cómo podían decir tantas estupideces juntas sin que les diera una contusión cerebral?

No iba a hacerlo, nada de lo que dijeran porque si hasta ese día no lo había hecho…

-_Tú tienes la culpa de todo_.

Esa voz, la de su _otro Dean_, tenía razón por primera vez en toda su maldita vida. Estaba acostumbrado a escucharla, en ocasiones fuerte, otras tantas más despacio pero siempre con el mismo fin: _autodestrucción_.

Y esa vez, aunque trataba de negarse como siempre, tenía toda la razón. Por _su_ culpa, exclusivamente _suya_, todo había pasado.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, respiró un par de veces antes de gritar tan fuerte como pudo para después cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

No lloraría, de nada servía.

Tomó la colt y la puso en su sien.

Imágenes del pasado, imágenes horribles, imágenes bellas, imágenes de _él _tocaron su cabeza. Sonrió, lo hizo solo por reflejo pues el metal frío del arma acariciando su piel le hacía recordar cruelmente su realidad.

-Hazlo, con eso solo le facilitarías las cosas a los de allá adentro.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

Gabriel sonrió, deteniéndose justo frente al cazador.

-Te recuerdo que tengo muchos más siglos que tú y soy capaz de saber cómo son los seres humanos.

-No difieres mucho a ellos.

-¿Serviría entonces de algo si te dijera que no es lo que _él_ habría deseado?

Dean rió, mirando al arcángel.

-Vete al diablo.

-Irónico Dean, siempre tan propio de ti.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, cómo si el hecho de que Dean estuviera a punto de dispararse fuera algo rutinario.

-En verdad lo amas.-Una afirmación que el ojiverde respondió amartillando el arma en su cabeza.-Entiendo. Bueno, no seré yo quien te diga qué hacer, solo te recuerdo que hay un cuerpo allá dentro que terminará hecho polvo en cuanto tú te vayas.

-¿Y qué ganaría con quedarme?

-Dean…

-NO. Tú te mofas en decir que conoces a los humanos, pues déjame decirte que ¡NO SABES NADA!

-Quizá.-Sonrió, a su estilo.-Pero al menos yo hice frente a mis _responsabilidades_.

El cazador lo miró como en muchas ocasiones antes, sin embargo no perdió tiempo en él.

-Soy un hombre muerto que camina, Gabriel y de eso no sabrás jamás nada, porque la razón de mi vida yace allá adentro sin esperanza alguna.

Muy emotivo, si, pero no para el arcángel.

-Si, si, bla, bla, bla, pobre de ti, siempre sufriendo y siendo el mártir. No me das pena, en lo absoluto. Así que ya puedes disparar, anda, que yo no recogeré las piltrafas que queden.

Dolió un poco pero no era más que la verdad, así que Dean procuró pensar en Sam antes de jalar del gatillo.

Nada le quedaba, solo el siguiente paso que siempre fue inevitable y que gustoso estaba por dar.

-¿Y si yo te dijera.-Habló Gabriel, solo un segundo antes de que la bala saliera del arma.-Que yo puedo ayudarte?

Dean escuchó la voz detrás de él y un pequeño destello brilló en su corazón.

-¿Cómo confiar en ti?

-Como te dije una vez: de la misma manera en la que Sam lo hizo.

Sonrió, típica respuesta de un típico _arcángel._

Pero…

-No esta vez.-Dijo, antes de tirar del gatillo.

Despertó sintiéndose pesado. La cabeza le dolía y por un momento sintió vértigo, cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces antes de acostumbrarse a lo que había a su alrededor.

Por inercia tocó el lado opuesto de la cama encontrándolo vacío.

-¡Sam!-Llamó, notando la garganta seca.

Buscó un poco de agua, encontrándose con la botella de cerveza en la mesa a su lado.

-Esto es pecado.-Murmuró al mirar el contenido de la botella casi intacto, pero sintiendo que algo dentro de su garanta raspaba.

Se incorporó pero un leve tambaleo le hizo saber que algo no iba bien. Las piernas le temblaban y el cuerpo lo sentía como de gelatina.

Maldijo antes de volver a sentarse en la cama y tratar de tranquilizarse, algo le estaba ocurriendo y no precisamente producto de una noche de buen sexo.

-¡Sam!-Volvió a llamar, pero el nulo sonido de la voz conocida lo hizo tensarse y mirar una vez más en derredor.

La mochila de su hermano estaba en su lugar, así como su lap-top y la poca ropa que se daba el lujo de tener regada por la habitación.

-Tal vez salió por el desayuno.-Se dijo.

Ya se preocuparía por su hermano más tarde, lo que le urgía en ese momento era un condenado trago de agua. La garganta de verdad lo estaba matando.

Intentó una vez más ponerse de pie, logrando mantener el equilibrio.

En pequeños pasos tanteó el suelo y cuando se supo seguro, volvió a su motricidad de siempre, un poco torpe pero al menos pudo llegar hasta el lavabo y beber agua.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho se lavó la cara y una vez que la toalla dejó su rostro, se miró por vez primera en el espejo.

Los ojos hinchados, la barba y el aspecto tan deplorable que el reflejo le regresó no hablaban muy bien de él.

-Maldita sea, me drogaron.

-Y pensar que eres todo un genio, Dean. Solo tardaste como diez minutos en darte cuenta de eso, es todo un record en tú historial, ¿verdad?

El cazador se tensó pero no tenía que girarse para reconocer la voz.

-¿Qué nos has hecho esta vez?-Indagó con fuego en los ojos y ardor en la garganta.

-¡¿Yo?!-Preguntó el arcángel, quien sentado en el mueble de la T.V. miraba atentamente al muchacho que llegó a él en tres segundos.-Me ofendes, Dean. Yo sería incapaz de hacerles nada malo.

Gabriel ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de moverse, la rápida mano del cazador lo sujetó por el cuello cual pedazo de papel.

-¿Dónde está él? ¿DÓNDE?

El visitante se quejó, pero tras lanzar a Dean lejos de él, pudo recuperar el habla nuevamente.

-Eres un salvaje, igual que tú hermano ¿Qué a caso su madre no les enseñó buenos modales?

El ojiverde gruñó, la mirada del arcángel no lo detendría, por eso se dispuso a utilizar el truco que Castiel le había enseñado.

-No pretenderás encerrarme, ¿verdad?

-Mírame.

Gabriel rió, sin embargo procuró que el cazador no hiciera efectivas sus palabras, por ello se aseguró de guardar una considerable distancia entre ellos dos.

-Maldito guasón.

-Hey, más respeto, ¿quieres?

Dean miró al arcángel dentro de la T.V.; definitivamente esa _cosa_ tenía complejo de actor o algo por el estilo.

-Sigues siendo un cobarde.

-No, pero no pienso arriesgarme a que me dejes encerrado toda la eternidad. ¿Qué haría entonces?

-No me interesa si juegas a las canicas o a desplumarte, ¿en DÓNDE está Sam?

-Huy, siempre tan agresivo, ¿verdad? Pero cómo no serlo cuando se trata de tu aman… ¡Ok, ok, te lo diré!-Asintió el arcángel, cuando el cazador comenzó a _zarandear_ el televisor.-De verdad, amigo, no sé que vio Tú hermano en ti.

La paciencia de Dean se estaba agotando y Gabriel pudo verlo claramente en los ojos verdes que solo buscaban una excusa más para no tener piedad con él.

-Definitivamente.-Dijo el arcángel, cuando se sentó cómodamente en la cama.-Él y tú miran de la misma manera cuando se trata de la seguridad del otro.

-¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿A dónde lo llevaste?-Indagó el mayor de los Winchester, empezando a molestarse severamente. El no tener noticias de su hermano lo estaba alarmando.

-Como te dije antes, yo no hice nada con él.

-Eres un…

-Él se fue solo.-Comunicó, antes de que el cazador se le fuera a la yugular.

-No es cierto.-Negó el joven con rabia en los ojos.-TÚ te lo llevaste. ¿Nos drogaste a los dos? Tu patética forma de diversión está comenzando a cansarme y si no me dices en dónde está Sam voy a enviarte directo a…

-Detroit.

Todo el cuerpo de Dean se inmovilizó.

-No…

-Bueno, técnicamente estaba ahí hace…tres días. Hoy puede estar en cualquier parte.

¿Tres días?, ¿a caso la piltrafa plumífera había dicho tres días?

-Maldito hijo de…

-Se le pasó la mano.-Rió el arcángel.-Pensé que de verdad te había dejado noqueado de por vida.

A Dean se le congeló la sangre.

-Una hora más y habría tenido que llamar a los paramédicos. En serio, no sé qué clase de somnífero compró pero debería patentarlo, algo así como: _si quiere escapar de su amantenoviohermano celoso para salvar al mundo y que Lucifer entre en su cuerpo, solo dróguelo como para tooooda la eternidad y asunto resuelto._

Ni siquiera escuchó la risa de Gabriel, su atención estaba en lo último que la cosa esa había dicho.

Sam lo había drogado y el muy…se había largado a Detroit para darle fin a la maldita profecía.

No, Sam no pudo haberlo hecho por su propia convicción, alguien tuvo que haberlo orillado. El pajarraco a su lado mentía.

-¿En dónde lo tienes? No pienso participar en tus juegos del horror. Entrégamelo, ¡AHORA!

El arcángel movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Ts, ts, ts, Dean, Dean, Dean, la negación es la madre de todos los males. Recuérdalo.

No, él no estaba en negación, no lo estaba porque Sam…él…apenas _la noche anterior_ habían tenido el mejor sexo de todos y ahora…

-Mientes.-Dijo, alejándose del arcángel para mirar por la ventana.

El cielo seguía igual de azul, los pájaros cantaban, el sol en lo alto le indicó más de medio día. Ni una sombra de lo que el _apocalipsis_ significaba.

-A veces no toda la destrucción es de un solo golpe, Dean. Aunque no lo creas, Lucifer es amante de la belleza, cuando se canse de este mundo simplemente acabará con él.

No todo lo que dicen los _grandes libros_ es verdad.

El cazador arrancó la cortina dejando que el sol golpeara directamente en su rostro.

-No es cierto, no, él no pudo…

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination…__,_ fue el sonido que le regresó el alma al cuerpo.

"_Este es tú ring-tone, Sammy-Samantha"_

"_Vamos Dean, ¡!!Valgo más que el tema de Barney!!"_

"_No, no lo vales. Eres TODA la canción"_

"_Es humillante hasta para ti tener ese sonido en tú celular"_

"_Oh no, solo con imaginar tú cara de amargura me basta para soportarlo"_

"_Un puchero descomunal, una carcajada que poco a poco sucumbió y besos intensos que no sirvieron para cambiar el ring-tone." _

-¡Sammy!-Gritó con esperanza y una enorme sonrisa al responder la llamada.

-¡Bendito sea el cielo, muchacho! Por un momento pensé que habías…

Gabriel prefirió mirar a otro lado, el rostro desilusionado del cazador hasta a él le dio _pena._

_-_Bobby, Sam…

-Será mejor que vengas a casa, Dean. Algo ha pasado.

Castiel miró la puerta una vez más antes de decidirse: entraría, importándole muy poco que Dean pudiera patearlo o mandarlo al fin del mundo.

No podía soportar cómo el muchacho se hacía daño.

Sus ojos había perdido el brillo…todo él se había perdido.

Era un muerto que caminaba y eso que aun no _hacían_ nada.

-Ham…yo que tú mejor lo dejaba.-Aseguró Chuck, quien había sido llevado ahí por Bobby.

-No puedo.-Negó el ángel, cuyo rostro permitió vislumbrar su congoja.

El profeta miró la puerta del fondo y suspiró.

Ciertamente sus profecías se habían cumplido. Habría querido prevenirlos, lo habría deseado, pero Rafael se lo prohibió el muy…

-Los humanos necesitamos vivir los duelos a nuestro modo y ritmo.

-No entiendo el afán que tienen por autodestruirse.-Fue la respuesta del ángel al hombre en la silla de ruedas.-Es algo estúpido. Lo que debería de hacer es confiar en nuestro plan y asegurarse de que tendrá éxito.

Gabriel se rió pero los presentes lo ignoraron.

-Tú nunca entenderás el dolor por el que Dean está pasado. Acaba de perder lo más importante de su vida…su razón de existir y está tomando decisiones difíciles.-Afirmó Bobby, quien miraba atentamente el ahora inmutable rostro del ángel.

-Pues sigo sin entenderlo. Sabíamos que esto pasaría.

-Pero él lo vio como una nula posibilidad, ese es el problema.-Aseguró el profeta, quien estaba terminándose su tercer botellín de cerveza.-Los humanos…somos complicados.

Bobby ni siquiera pudo seguir repelando.

Cuando Dean llegó a su casa y la verdad lo abofeteó, deseó, por primera vez en muchos años, no haber dicho nada.

Pero era su deber como cazador pensar y actuar a la brevedad posible sin ningún sentimiento de por medio, sin embargo le permitió su espacio a Dean. Si no se había vuelto loco estaba seguro que de un momento a otro lo haría.

La pérdida de Sam había sido un golpe para todos los que le apreciaban, pero como Chuck le había dicho apenas llegar, _estaba escrito._

Por su parte, Castiel no alcanzaba a comprender del todo el gran duelo que el joven cazador estaba experimentando. Todo para él era tan claro como el agua: _estuvo ahí desde siempre, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los dos involucrados se decidiera primero y también, como siempre estuvo escrito, el que flaqueó fue Sam._

El ángel no podía expresar con palabras lo que experimentaba, pero la leve sonrisa habló por él.

-Bobby.-Llamó Chuck, cuando golpes lo bastante fuertes se escucharon de la habitación contigua.

-Déjalo.-Negó el hombre, cuyo sentimiento de impotencia era igual o más grande que el del muchacho de la habitación.

El profeta suspiró y trató de distraerse con algo, sin embargo el ángel acercándose ganó su concentración.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó a Castiel

-No lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo así, es…es…

Sin embargo algo impidió que pudiera abrir la puerta, un algo que lo lanzó con bastante fuerza al extremo opuesto de la habitación.

Las risotadas de Gabriel pudieron escucharse hasta la China.

-Hay, esto es tannn gracioso. Debiste ver cómo volabas por los aires…hay, hay, esto acabará con la poca cordura que me queda.

Bobby resopló, Chuck contuvo su risa y Castiel se incorporó para acercarse al arcángel. El seño fruncido hablaba por él.

-No es momento para estupideces.

-Hey, no me eches a mí la culpa, todo lo hago por la _santa_ encomienda que me dejaron.

-Esto solo lo haces para fastidiar. ¿A caso no ves lo que está ocurriendo?

Gabriel abrió los ojos y luego los entrecerró.

-Si, claro y directo, aunque quizá deba utilizar anteojos. Últimamente la visión me está fallando, al igual que a ti los _sentimientos_

Volvió a reír y el ángel estuvo a punto de golpearlo, sin embargo otra barrera se lo impidió.

-Ah, ah, ¿crees que podrás siquiera tocarme? Estás jodidamente loco si lo piensas, _hermanito_, así que tendrás que soportar tus frustraciones como el buen _humano_ en el que te estás convirtiendo.

-¡¿Para qué estás aquí?! Nadie te llamó.-Gruñó Castiel, estaba saliéndose de sus casillas.

-Ahhh, esa es una pregunta estúpida, Castiel. Un arcángel no necesita invitación alguna para aparecer en…soy algo así como el _guardián_ oficial del imbécil que se está haciendo polvo los nudillos allá adentro.-Respondió ante la mirada acusadora de todos.

Ciertamente el arcángel había hecho acto de presencia y no había querido responder hasta ese momento.

-Y no me miren así, Sam me lo pidió.

-¿El qué?-Quiso saber Bobby con bastante interés.

-Daaaa, pues que protegiera al insensato de su…ham... ¿saben?, como que tengo dificultades técnicas en el terminejo que debo emplear para llamarlo. ¿Tú qué opinas, Cas?, ¿debo llamarlo _Hermano_?, porque _Amante_ y _Novio _se escuchan también bastante acorde. ¿Qué piensas?

El enfado en los ojos del ángel era tan grande como jamás en sus milenarios años había experimentado, y eso Gabriel lo sabía perfectamente bien, por eso no evitó la carcajada.

-De verdad, tú sigue intentando un acercamiento a Dean y serás retenido por mi maravillosa y magnífica barrera. ¿Qué tal si practicas un par de saltos triples ya que estarás volando por los aires sin alas?

Castiel estaba arto, iba a encerrar a ese bueno para nada y hablador arcángel por toda la eternidad, pero la repentina presencia de Dean en la habitación lo hizo olvidarse del estúpido arcángel frente a él.

-Dean.-Habló Bobby, mirándole los nudillos sangrantes al muchacho.

Sin embargo el ojiverde no pronunció palabra alguna, su deplorable estado físico hablaba por él, por eso los pasó de largo, buscó botellas en la cocina y volvió a encerrarse en la habitación.

Dean se había propuesto beber hasta que su cuerpo dijera _basta_ o hasta, pensaba Bobby, que tuviera una congestión alcohólica. Lo cual no tardaría en llegar, el chico tenía dos días bebiendo sin parar y por lo que habían escuchado hacía un rato, el dolor interno estaba comenzando a exteriorizarse.

-Hay que hacer algo, Bobby, si no lo hacemos Dean terminará…

-No podemos hacer nada. Solo él sabe cuándo detenerse.

-¿Y mientras tanto qué? ¿Dejamos que el Apocalipsis siga su curso en tanto Dean se tira a la depresión?-Indagó el ángel, a lo que los demás solo callaron.

Para Castiel era intendible todo eso, pero parte de él solo quería ayudar al hombre al cual ya no podía acercarse.

-Y todo por tú culpa.

Gabriel elevó los hombros sin borrar su sonrisa de los labios, sin embargo casi en el acto enserió sus facciones.

Dean se estaba matando de apoco y nadie pretendía detenerlo. Si continuaba así entonces no podría dar el siguiente paso, el cual era de vital importancia para que el primero se concretara.

-Y como siempre, tengo que hacerlo _todo_ yo.

Dean miró fijamente la bala que se incrustó en la puerta del auto frente a él.

-Siempre tienes que ser tan dramático, ¿verdad?

Los ojos verdes lo observaron y el arcángel suspiró.

-Winchesters, nunca puedes bromear con ninguno o te comerán.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Ciertamente el humano era un manojo deplorable de ser humano, pues como él mismo había dicho: _si continuaba vivo era simplemente por inercia y porqué alguien, sabía Dios quién, aun lo quería en esa tierra._

Así pues, como ya había hecho tanto y estaba seguro de que muy pronto se reencontraría con su _Padre_ para beber algo con sombrillitas en alguna islita del Caribe, debía ponerle fin a todo eso. Por eso trató de tomar las cosas con seriedad. Algo que por obvias razones le iba a resultar bastante difícil.

-Bien, conozco un truquito que quizá te pueda ser útil en estos tus _hermosos_ momentos de vida.

-Te dije que no esta vez, Gabriel. No pienso fiarme de tus trucos baratos de magia, ya no más.

-Dean…

-¡NO!, ¡MIRA A DÓNDE ESTA MIERDA ME HA LLEVADO!, A PERDER…a perder lo que más amo en la vida.-Dijo, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Dean…

-Quiero…necesito pensar con frialdad y saber que el próximo movimiento que haga será el último. Ya no quiero más esperanzas, más trucos de sombrero ni palabrejas estúpidas que solo alimentan mi paranoia. Todo el maldito mundo diciéndome que hacer o no desde que tengo uso de razón, JAMÁS, NADA, ha sido por mi cuenta y la única cosa estable y buena que tenía se ha ido a la mierda. NO, ya no quiero escuchar nada.

-Dean…

-¿Qué a caso no te cabe en esa estúpida cabeza tuya que YA estoy MUERTO?

Gabriel bufó exasperado. La estabilidad emocional del cazador lo estaba desesperando, sobre todo cuando se portaba tan _reina del drama_.

¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera sobrevivido?

-_Estaba escrito, estaba escrito_.-Se repitió mentalmente mientras se armaba de toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba.-Mira…Dean, no voy a entender lo que sientes y la verdad no quiero hacerlo, solo te estoy ofreciendo algo. Es todo.

-La última vez que me ofreciste algo envié a Sam al matadero.

-No, corrección, _él_ solito se envió al matadero.

El cazador gruñó, así que se dio prisa antes de que otro lapsus de _agoniasuicidio_ le llegara.

-Existe un sortilegio que es capaz de solucionar un poco lo que ha quedado por aquí.

-No quiero escuchar más de eso. Fueron precisamente tus estúpidos _trucos de mago barato_ los que metieron a MI hermano en todo esto.

-No, fue _él_ quien…la cosa es.-Prosigió el arcángel antes de que el siguiente disparo se lo dieran a él.- Que será lo último que haga por ustedes…

-Haré una fiesta para celebrarlo.

Gabriel gruñó.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a recuperar a Sam o no? Mi paciencia corre: _tic-tac Dean, tic-tac._

El nombre de su hermano hizo latir su corazón, por eso y no muy convencido, prestó total atención al arcángel.

Después de lo que había pasado y lo que había hecho no podía existir nada peor.

Total, ya no tenía nada que perder y él mismo no contaba. Jamás.

Cuando Dean llegó a casa de Bobby no le sorprendió encontrarse con Chuck ni con Castiel.

-Dean…

-¿En dónde está Sam, Bobby?, ¿En dónde?

El gesto del hombre mayor no le indicó nada bueno por eso lo apremió a que hablara.

No había conducido por cinco estados sin descanso solo para que lo recibiera el _comité de las desgracias._

-Iré al grano, muchacho. Tú hermano aceptó a Lucifer y ahora anda por ahí _sembrando margaritas_.

Se detuvo de la silla a su lado para no caer.

-No…

-Dean...

-¡NO!, Sam no pudo… ¡SAM NO PUDO HACERLO!

Chuck se mordió la lengua para no opinar o gritarle en la cara que muchas veces, indirecta y directamente, se lo había dicho. Pero la negación es la madre de todos los males.

-Dean…

El cazador respiró agitadamente mientras las imágenes de un bebé en sus brazos que pasó de niño a adolescente, de joven, compañero y amante se mezclaban con otras más que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar sin desear estrangular a alguien.

-¿Quién fue?-Indagó, mirando fríamente a los presentes.

Bobby suspiró, Chuck prefirió evitarlo y Castiel…

-Dean, no ganas nada intentando razonar las cosas. Lo hecho, hecho está y Sam decidió lo inevitable. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para…

El ojiverde miró entonces el cuerpo de Castiel volando por los aires, y no lo decía en el sentido figurado.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

Sin embargo la estridente risa de alguien llamó la atención de inmediato.

-Cuando pensé en esto no creí que sería GRACIOSÍSIMO mirarte volar por los aires. Hazlo de nuevo, ¿sí?

Castiel se incorporó dispuesto a aniquilar al arcángel pero la intervención oportuna de Bobby se lo impidió.

-Hey, enfoquémonos en lo que está sucediendo, ya después pueden seguir con sus niñerías. ¿Qué no ven que el fin del mundo está por llegar?

-Bobby tiene razón, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Sam…Lucifer se canse de este planeta y lo haga polvo. Me pregunto qué dirán las _Sammistas _cuando se enteren…Becky va a matarme.

Bobby giró los ojos y se enfocó en el hombre que hasta ese momento había permanecido cayado.

-Dean, sabes lo que prosigue, ¿verdad?

El aludido tardó en responder pero asintió.

-La maldita lucha final llegó. Hermano contra hermano, ¿eso buscaban? Eso es lo que tendrán.

Castiel se apresuró a ir con Dean pero la barrera le impidió acercársele.

-Gabriel…

-Lo siento, no es mi culpa _hermanito_. ¡¿Hey, Dean, a dónde vas?!

El ojiverde caminó hasta la habitación contigua, dónde un gran libro abierto se encontraba en la página de _invocación de arcángeles._

-Voy a hacer lo que planearon para nosotros y a terminar con todo.

-Dean, deberías consultar las posibilidades para…

-_ÉL_ NO TUVO CONSIDERACIONES CONMIGO, Bobby, ¿por qué habría de tenerlas yo? Maldito chiquillo malcriado, cómo…maldita sea la hora en la que dejé de tener control sobre él…drogarme… el mejor sexo…irse a meter a la boca del Diablo… ¡VOLVIÓ A TRAICIONARME!

Todos lo miraron y al mismo tiempo nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Lo que Sam y Dean tenía era un secreto a voces que no tenía que ser repetido.

-Voy a terminar con todo esto como debí de haberlo hecho.

-¿Y crees que aceptando a Miguel, será la solución?

-Sam lo hizo, ¿no? ¿Por qué yo no?

La ironía en la voz del cazador solo hablaba de lo dolido que se encontraba. Pero tenía que ser claro para dar el siguiente paso.

-Quizá haya alguna solución.-Habló Chuck, al ver que los esfuerzos de Bobby eran infructíferos.

-No lo hay. Ahora, ¿en dónde está el cirio negro?

Bobby bufó. Dean en estado _maniacodepresivo_ era peor que Dean _autodestructivo_.

-Dean, tiene que haber otra forma. No puedes cometer una tontería, no como lo hizo Sam. Tú si tienes cordura.-Indicó Castiel, quien seguía sin poder acercarse al cazador y eso estaba comenzando a violentarlo.

-¿Cordura?, ¿quieres ver lo que es tener cordura?

Dean comenzó entonces un recital en latín que Bobby conocía bien.

Cuando encontró la invocación de _arcángeles_ sabía que no lo había hecho por _casualidad_, alguien le había facilitado las cosas para hacerlo.

Estaba claro que era su as bajo la manga, pero jamás pensó que se jugaría de esa manera.

Dean se encontraba dolido y estaba actuando impulsivamente, algo que no los beneficiaría para nada.

Cuando se enteró de lo que Sam había hecho, por boca de Castiel y Chuck, por un momento él también se sintió incrédulo. Pero había sucedido y era su deber como _tutor_ de los Winchester, ser el portador de las malas nuevas.

Amaba a esos muchachos como si de sus hijos se trataran y ver a Sam perdido significó un dolor incomparable, ahora, ¿perder a Dean también?

Debía existir otra solución que no implicara el _suicidio_ que se había escrito.

-Dean, no seas idiota, debe existir algo que…

Pero el cazador estaba decidido y por cómo la habitación estaba repentinamente moviéndose, no había escapatoria.

Dean estaba invocando a Miguel y lo único tangible era la próxima inevitable batalla.

-Oh, ¿quieres dejar de hacer idioteces y prestar atención?

La potente voz de Gabriel resonando en toda la casa surtió el efecto que buscaba.

-Si invocas a Miguel estarás degollando cabezas antes de tiempo.

-Es lo que pretendo.

-Pues malamente, chico. No conoces a Miguel como yo, él…digamos que tiene un carácter bastante _feito_ a cuanto cumplir con el deber se refiere. No tendrá piedad de tú cuerpo Dean, ni de los que se pongan en su camino, mucho menos de Sam.

El ojiverde sonrió con ironía.

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa? De todas formas _él_ ya no tiene _salvación_. Si es que alguna vez la tuvo.

-Te equivocas.-Aclaró el arcángel, enseriando sus facciones como nunca antes lo vieran.-Sam aun tiene una oportunidad, una que echaras a perder si aceptas a Miguel. De verdad, Dean, tú no conoces cómo puede actuar, sobre todo cuando se trata de Lucifer.

El aludido evocó una vez más el rostro de su hermano antes de detener la invocación y caminar hacia Gabriel, el cual se estaba preparando por si tenía que enfrentarse una vez más a la furia de Dean.

-Sam está muerto desde el momento en que acepto.

-No lo está, de otra forma jamás habría aceptado _"la mano del diablo"._

Hubo una vez, cuando el paraíso aun existía y ciertas criaturas extintas también, que su _padre_ le dijo: "_Gabriel, cuida esa bocaza tuya o algún día, en otra época, te meterá en problemas"._

Él era demasiado _joven_ para entenderle, pero ahora, muchísimos siglos después, estuvo consciente por vez primera que debió de haberle hecho caso.

-Maldita sea.

Fue todo lo que el arcángel dijo antes de quedar, permanentemente, sujeto a la _trampa divina._

-¿Estás loco? ¡Esto no se ha usado en siglos! La última vez un volcán explotó solo porque no se conjuró bien.

-Si, si, cosas que pasan. Pero como dicen por ahí "_echando a perder se aprende",_ ¿no?

Castiel frunció aun más, si eso era posible, el entrecejo.

Gabriel lo estaba desquiciando seriamente, no bastante en ponerle la barrera protectora, ahora salía con eso.

No confiaba en él, no confiaba en sus sortilegios y no confiaba en que Dean supiera lo que hacía.

-Cuando Padre se entere de esto…

-No espero que me de la gran felicitación del milenio, _hermanito_, pero al menos mi conciencia quedará limpia por digamos… otra centuria más.

El ángel friccionó las manos. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de Gabriel.

Por algo no se relacionaban, porqué simplemente JAMÁS se pondrían de acuerdo en nada. Demasiado petulante como para aceptar algún consejo que no proviniera de otro arcángel.

-Cuando Rafael me dijo que te habías vuelto insoportable, pensé que exageraba. Ahora me doy cuenta que eso del _enamoramiento_ te pegó fuerte, Castiel. ¿Cómo piensas explicarle a _Padre_ que te has enamorado de un humano? Eso no augura nada bueno.-Susurró el arcángel mientras sonreía.

-Mejor búscate un buen abogado, lo necesitarás cuando enumere las estupideces que haces.

-Huy si, que miedo me das. Al menos yo estoy exento de toda culpa y puedo lanzar la primera piedra. ¡TOMA!

Castiel gruñó cuando una piedra, aparecida de la nada, le golpeó el brazo derecho.

-Eres un…

-YA, niños. Que no estamos en la feria.

Bobby gruñó cuando los que supuestamente debían de ser los más sabios (_aja, si, y en el infierno llovería confeti_) lo miraron con expresión culpable.

-Niños, ¿Cuándo será el día en que trabaje con adultos?

Chuck rió. Eso era lo más divertido que había visto desde que su abuela se vistió de espantapájaros para ahuyentar a los cuervos de su sembradío.

Sin embargo la sonrisa en el rostro le duró poco, pues en ese justo momento Dean apareció con el cuerpo de Sam en los brazos.

-¿Sigue sedado?-Indagó Bobby con cierto e inusual miedo en las pupilas.

-¿De qué otra forma podría traerlo?

Los presentes guardaron silencio mientras Dean depositaba el inerte cuerpo de su hermano sobre la vieja cama al centro de la habitación.

-Esto va a funcionar, ¿verdad?

Castiel miró a Chuck y después a Gabriel quien parecía bastante entretenido con todo eso.

-Eso espero, mi querido _muñequito diabólico_.-Sonrió el arcángel, acercándose al que miraba atenta y devotamente a Sam.

-Esto es una idiotez.-Susurró Castiel, sabiendo que todo eso era una tontería y que al final, cuando nada se lograra, el único afectado sería Dean.

Gabriel les explicó paso a paso y detalle a detalle lo que le había dicho a Sam sobre _la mano del diablo_.

Dean estuvo a punto de degollarlo, sino hubiera sido por la siempre oportuna aparición de Bobby.

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos entonces?, ¿esperar a que la parte _racional_ de Sam reaccione? Eres un reverendo estúpido si pensaste que después de semejante posesión él podría…

-Lo hará, si tiene el incentivo adecuado.-Defendió Gabriel, quien miraba a Dean con bastante insistencia.-Solo tú puedes hacerlo, solo tú puedes recordarle al Sam que aun sigue en su cuerpo vagando, lo que tiene que hacer. Es lo único que nos queda.

Castiel estuvo a punto de opinar, pero la voz del ojiverde se lo impidió.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

El arcángel sonrió. No esperaba menos de un Winchester.

-Lo obvio, claro está: Que te enfrentes a él.

Era unánime, Gabriel siempre sería un bastardo.

-Pero no con Miguel. En serio, ustedes no lo conocen enfadado.

-¿Entonces pretendes que me pare justo delante del bastardo ese que se posesionó de mi hermano y lo incite a pelear sin ninguna clase de ayuda?

-Mmm… sip. No es complicado una vez que lo entiendes, ¿no?

Dean fue detenido por Chuck antes de sacar la colt.

-¿Estás loco Gabriel? Lo que has hecho equivale a mil Apocalipsis. No sabes la fuerza que Sam tenía antes ni la que tiene ahora.

-Cas tiene razón, eso equivaldría a decirle adiós a todo lo que conocemos como vida.-Intervino Chuck.

-Yo sé lo que hago y lo que quiero. La pregunta es, ¿tú sabes lo que quieres, Dean?

El cazador dejó de forcejear y miró directamente en los ojos de Gabriel.

-Lo quiero a él.

Y eso era lo que obtendría, siempre y cuando Sam hubiera _sobrevivido_.

**Continuará…**

**KLF**

_Enero 2010_


End file.
